True Love
by risa-xo
Summary: Kim and Jared, starting from their first date!   first fanfic, in progress!


_"Hello?" She spoke, wondering who on earth was calling her at 11pm._

_"Hey, Kim? This is Jared, we're uh, in the same history and chemistry classes." He sounded nervous, which was odd. But Kim wasn't thinking about that. Kim was more thinking about the fact that Jared Black was calling her, right now, while she had been dancing around her room singing along to Ke$ha. _

_"Oh, hey Jared! What's up?" Kim tried to sound cool, tried to disguise the fact that she was ecstatic to learn that Jared Black actually knew she existed. _

_"I was just wondering… Do you maybe want to have lunch with me tomorrow?" No fucking way. Kim's heart dropped and her stomach started doing multiple flips, over and over again. She bit her lip, taking a moment to regain her composure, so he didn't think she was over-eager. "I mean, if you don't want to.. that's cool.." He added the words quickly._

_"I'd love to!" Kim responded in her usual delightful tone. _

_"Alright, well I uh… I'll see you tomorrow, Kim. Goodnight." With that, they both hung up their phones, and Kim proceeded to do a well choreographed happy dance across her bedroom floor._

-

Kim tapped the eraser-end of her pencil over her notebook several times, keeping the beat of ticking from the clock above her head. One minute until lunch. One minute until she saw Jared. One minute until they talked. For most of the morning, Kim had been convinced last night was all some crazy dream and it wasn't actually going to happen. But when she passed Jared in the hallway, and he shot her his famous little crooked smile, she knew different.

_Doop-Doop-Doop_

The all too familiar sound of the school bell filled the classroom, and was soon followed by the chatter of students packing up and leaving the classroom. Kim stood, gathering her books and nudging her way through the doorway crowd. She was supposed to meet Jared outside on the field, in a few minutes.

As she dumped her books into her locker in a semi-neat fashion, Kim heard a voice from the other side of her locker door. Biting her lip, she shut the locker door and looked to the side, a grin spreading across her lips as she looked at the gorgeous face staring back at her.

"Hey Jared." She said happily, running her fingers through her hair.

"Hey," He smiled back, straightening up a little. "I figured I'd meet you here. Are you ready to go?" Kim nodded, as she popped the lock back where it belonged. She slung her back over her shoulder, as she fell in line beside Jared. The two walked out the back entrance, bringing them onto what used to be a soccer field.

"So," Kim started, as the pair of them took their seats on the dried out grass between two large pines. "Did you get started on the bio project yet?" Her attempt at small-talk was horrible. She could only hope he could do better. Thankfully, he made an attempt.

"Nah, I'm gonna get started on it this weekend." He looked up at me, that oh-so adorable half-smile resting upon his lips. "Kim, I have to tell you something."

Kim cocked her head in confusion, wondering what he needed to tell. Smiling back at him, she nodded. "What is it, Jared?" Then, it was his turn to look nervous. He scratched at the back of his neck; he looked around the otherwise empty field.

"I uh…" Jared paused, looking around yet again. "I… well… I guess I'll just come out and say it. I like you, Kim… a lot."

Kim's heart stopped. It stopped, then started again, going faster than it really should. Her face flushed, she quickly ducked her head, causing her hair to fall in a light curtain around her blushing features. "R-r-really?" She stuttered, still struggling to find her voice. She had to be dreaming. She just had to be.

Daring herself, Kim looked up at the boy sitting in front of her. He just nodded sheepishly, fear controlling his otherwise handsome face.

"I," She started, though paused a moment in attempts at regaining some of her voice's steadiness. "I like you too, Jared." Kim took a deep breath, but failed to release it when she felt Jared's warm hand on her cheek. He pushed back her hair, tucking it behind a rustic-colored ear. Suddenly she was hyper-aware of what was happening, of what was about to happen. Her face tilted upward as he had guided it, their eyes locking for what felt like 10 years, but was only 5 seconds.

Their lips touched, and everything exploded. Her eyes fluttered shut, stomach filled with butterflies, her heartbeat raced even more, her mind screamed in happiness. She pressed her lips in response to his, her hand lightly resting atop his for the sweet seconds.

All too soon, the special moment ended. Kim leaned back on the balls of her hands, her eyes opening in time to see Jared gazing at her, with a cute grin on his face. She was soon very aware of the fact that she'd just had the best first kiss ever, with the best guy in the whole world. Jared Black just kissed her.

The silence grew awkward, but Jared quickly fixed that. "That was…"

"Amazing." Kim finished for him, a shy grin peeping on her lips.

Jared chuckled at her response, as he grabbed his lunch bag and pulled out a small bottle of water. He took a sip, then grabbed his sandwich and unwrapped the plastic from it. "I don't know about you, but I'm starving." He said, changing the subject. He wanted to ask her to be his girlfriend but… he wasn't sure if it was too soon. He would though, just not yet.

"Me too!" Kim agreed, as she pulled her own food from her lunch bag. A juice box and her favorite salad. She took a large bite and chewed thoughtfully.

Their conversation remained light thought-out the rest of the lunch break. They ate together and relaxed in the grass until the bell rang, signaling them back to class. They both agreed to have lunch together again the following day, and already Kim couldn't wait to see him again.


End file.
